Love to Borrow
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Alternate universe Walking Dead fan fiction. Sequel to Roses in Hands…Andrea has found out her husband Daryl Dixon is still alive. The two plan on having a life together, but the only problem is Philip Blake has no plans on letting Andrea go ever.
1. Chapter 1

_** Love to borrow **_

_**Summary: **__Alternate universe Walking Dead fan fiction. I am going to use as many Walking Dead characters as possible. There will be a few added characters as always._

_Sequel to __**Roses in Hands…**__Andrea has found out her husband Daryl Dixon is still alive. The two plan on having a life together, but the only problem is Philip Blake has no plans on letting Andrea go ever. Will Philip's attempts destroy Andrea's and Daryl's love? _

_Or will Andrea and Daryl be able to overcome everything? _

_For __**WalkerGirl19**__ who encouraged me to write the sequel! It's always great to have support behind your writings! Thanks for reading!_

_Note: All characters belong to Robert Kirkman. I own nothing. Just a HUGE fan._

**1. Heaven**

_Daryl had been home for three months now, and I still watched him sleep every night. I could not believe I had my breathing and walking my miracle. Everything was perfect. If I did not have to still deal with Philip's bullshit it would be._

"You have to work today?" Daryl asked tossing around in bed.

"No, I took the day off. Wanted to get the girl's room ready before their first overnight visit," I said looking into his pale green eyes.

"I'll help you. It's bullshit that Philip has kept they away from us this long. I mean Natalie is my fucking daughter," Daryl said getting up out of bed.

"Do you hate me for signing those adoption papers?"

"No, I hate this damn situation. If I was him, I would not put you through this living hell. Using children as blackmail is fucked up. I don't care how much he is hurt," He says with intense look in his green eyes.

"I know. I wish Philip would grow up, but I think I am the first person to ever tell him no," I said wrapping my arms around Daryl.

"You are going to keep telling him no. I was prepared to let you go if I thought you'd be better off. But the way Philip has acted I don't want you near that fucking head case," His voice is serious.

"Following us while we out there other was pretty frightening," I said resting my head on his bare chest.

"And then leaving that red rose on the car windshield. It sucks we can not proof it. But we know it was him," Daryl said his fingers in my hand.

"Philip is clever. His actions are always calculated, and he won't do anything that will get him caught," I said feeling frustrated.

"He'll fuck up eventually," Daryl promised.

"Let's not talk about Philip anymore. We will focus on the positive things. I mean we are finally getting overnight visit with kids," I smiled.

"Only because you begged him for it," Daryl said irritated.

"Please, Daryl understand," I said.

"You're right. I don't want to talk about that asshole either. We are going to have a good day," Daryl said putting his hands on my face.

_His hands feel so soft touching my face slowly, and his green eyes are so passionate. I feel myself getting lost in him. How could there ever been anyone else? He leans down and kisses me on the lips moving his tongue gently against mine. I slide off his black boxer briefs and get on the bed. His hands are my leg and pulls of the pink boy cut panties I am wearing. I feel him putting his head in between my legs and he his kissing me down there. _

"Oh Daryl.." I start to moan my fingers pulling his dark blonde hair.

"I am going to fuck you so good, Andrea. I miss you so damn much," Daryl says his mouth now covered in my cum.

"Please do, I can't think of a better way to start my day then with a little Daryl," I tease him.

"You will never be the same once I get done fucking you," Daryl promises. He then gets on the bed with me moving closer to me with his dick fully hard. He gently slides his dick inside me, using his body to move be back and forth. I can feel him softly kissing my neck, and I know I am burning for him. No one can make me feel this way, but Daryl. I felt like I was in heaven while he was inside me.

"I love you," I said looking in those green eyes.

"I love you so much, and I going to come, baby," Daryl said pushing himself deeper into me.

"Come," I whispered as I feel his body feeling me up. He collapses on the bed our naked bodies touching again. Is it wrong that I could easily go for another round of him? He puts his arm around me touching my blonde hair, and looks into my eyes.

"You have no idea how hard I had to fight to get back home to you and Natalie. That's why someone else being in the picture pisses me off so fucking bad. But I understand you thought I was dead. But I really believe Philip took advantage of you," Daryl whispered hurt in his voice.

"I was in bad shape without you. And I should have listen to my heart. I could feel you were still alive," I said looking into those green eyes.

"Well, I am back in your arms now. I am going to protect you and the girls," He promises.

"And you won't ever leave me for that long again?"

"Never. Nothing or no one will keep me from being with you. They would have to kill me first."


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Pick up**

_Everyone told me to move on. That it was only natural Andrea would go back to Daryl. I had to accept it. Find someone else. The only problem was I could never love anyone the way I did Andrea. I already lost Sarah and Penny. I was not going to lose Andrea and my girls. No, I could not accept that. I was going to get my family back. Daryl or no Daryl._

_I was waiting Andrea with the girls at a fast food restaurant. She would only meet alone at public place. I saw her walking in wearing blue jeans and a tee-shirt._

"They ready?" She asked when came over to be seating at the table.

"Still playing . Why don't you have a seat? I got you a diet coke," I said handing her a paper cup.

"Okay, but only for a minute. Daryl is waiting to see them," She said grabbing the cup.

"You look great. I really miss you," I said looking into her blue eyes.

"I miss you too, but you know how I feel about Daryl," She said taking a sip of soda. _Her soft blonde hair was pulled back in a pony that I had to stop myself from tugging on it. I wanted nothing more than take her back home and fuck her really good. But I was not able to do that to._

"So all that time we had together meant nothing? Where you only borrowing my love until someone better came along? Someone like Daryl or Rick?"

"You know it was never like that. What we had was real," She insisted.

"Then why did you leave with no second thoughts about us?"

"Because it was Daryl. I never lied about how I felt about him. And honestly our relationship so broken by the time he came back. It would have been over anyways.

You're too controlling. I felt trapped. You wouldn't even let spend a week with my sister. It became exhausting," She whispered.

"You never said that," I lied.

"I did, but you did not want to hear it," She said looking away.

"I am sorry. I am been thinking about everything. And I want to make peace," I said looking into her blue eyes. Andrea looked at unconvinced.

"What do you mean?"

"I have papers that will give you joint custody of the girls to you and Daryl," I said holding up the papers where could see them.

"Are you serious?"

"They are real. Take a look," I said handing them to her. She looked over the papers reading them attentively.

"But they aren't signed," She looked at me aggravated.

"I'll sign them if you do something for me first," I whisper.

"What do you want now?"

"You," I said smiling.

"That's not going to happen," She says harshly.

"Hear me out. You spend the weekend alone with me, and I will sign the papers. _I need to have you one last time, and if you say it's over after that then I'll step aside. _You can have your life with Daryl. It would only one weekend. What is two days when you can spend the rest of your life with Daryl? The least you could do is give me this," I said touching her face.

"This offer is inappropriate," Andrea says staring down at the papers.

"Everyone will get what they want this. I'll have one last fuck with you, and you see the girls more. Isn't that want you wanted?"

"Yes, but not like this. The only reason you are suggesting it because you know something like this will cause problems for Daryl and I," Andrea says rolling her eyes.

"You are so hot when you angry," I smirk.

"_**It would deserve you right if I went along with your little plan. Then you have nothing to hold over my head anymore," **_Andrea says provoked.

"Please do. One more night with me you would not want Daryl anymore," I whisper in her ear.

"_I'll always want Daryl. But I'll consider you vulgar offer. Only because you have left me with no other options. You know how sicken I am by you now? I have lost all respect for you __**now**__."_

"That is fine by me. As long as I get what I want," I say glazing into her blue eyes.

"I am going to go now. I am getting the girls," She says looking away from my stare.

"Want me to help you get them in the car?" I offer.

"No, just tell them goodbye," She replies.

_I hugged the girls and feel my heart-break as I watch them leave with their mother. What right did this Daryl guy have to break up my family? Who cared if he had been married to Andrea first. She belonged with me. I was the one who had been there Andrea and Natalie over the last four years. I had to get rid of that asshole one way or the other. _

_As far the offer went that was just to get under Andrea's skin. No way would she ever agree to it. Not that I would mind if she did. I would have only hope that it would be enough to break her and Daryl up. It would be a gamble._


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kick your ass **

_Andrea told me what Philip had suggested. This man was really fucked up, I thought. He was going to do anything to take Andrea away from me. That was not going to happen. I was going to take care of him._

"I am going to talk to him," I told Andrea.

"I thought we agreed that I was going to deal with Philip," She said softly.

"That was before he made this sickening offer. Did he think you might actually go through with it?"

"I am considering it. Court didn't go as well as we hoped. Every other weekend sucks, and you know it," She looks at with those blue eyes.

"Yes it does. But I am not going to let you slut yourself out to that asshole," I yelled.

"It would not mean anything. You know I only love you," She says leaning over kissing my cheek.

"That might be true. But what makes you think he even keep up his part of the agreement? You can't make deals with a fucking psycho like him," I said trying to reason with Andrea.

"You're right. He could still refuse to sign these papers afterwards, but I miss my girls. This might be only chance to get apart of their life," She says softly.

"I am going over to this asshole's house. He has stop these fucking mind games," I say getting the keys to my motorcycle.

_I drive over to this asshole's fucking mansion as fast as I can. He was about to get a piece of my mind. I'm surprised when the gate is open for me._

"Welcome to Woodbury," He smiles.

"Is that the name of your fucking house?"

"Yeah people who lived here before named it that. It's their last name," He says still smiling. I was ready to knock that smile off his fucking face.

"Well, that is fucking interesting. But I am not here to talk about houses," I hiss.

"This is about Andrea. Nice bike," He says calmly.

"I am not here to talk about motorcycles either. I am here to discuss you attempting to fuck my wife," I say not backing down.

"She was my wife too. And I know you've shared her before," He smirks.

_Andrea told him about our first time, and how Shane and I took turns fucking her. That was different. It was high school, and was not something I ever wanted to do again. I did not like to share. Not Andrea._

"You don't know shit about that," I reply.

"Andrea gave me lots of details about your life together. So I may know more than you think," He says smugly.

"Damn, you are an asshole. Now I brought those papers and you are going to sign them," I yelled handing him the papers with ink pen.

"I am not signing these until Andrea gives me what I want," He says throwing them on the ground.

"You should see the last guy that pissed me off. If I was you I sign those damn papers," I reply.

"Are you threatening me? Maybe I should call my attorney?"

"Maybe you should sign these damn papers before I kick your fucking ass," I said pushing on the chest.

"Now you are threatening me," He smiles again.

"Yeah are you going to fight back,bitch?" I ask pushing him again harder.

"No, I think I'll call the cops. Then you can spend the night in jail. And Andrea can see you for the redneck loser you are," He says.

"Fuck you. You're not even worth the time, pussy," I said getting back on the bike.

"You can tell Andrea that I'll sign the papers right after she gives me what I want," He smirks.

"Go to hell," I reply getting on my bike.

_I drive off more pissed off then I was before. I thought for sure I could scare this pussy ass. But he was not going to back down or leave Andrea alone. Still, I was not going to let take advantage of Andrea again. Daryl Dixon was not someone to be messed with, and Philip Blake would learn that soon. _


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Your Ring**

"You are lucky I did not press charges against your boyfriend. He threaten to beat me up," Philip said heatedly.

"Can you blame him? Look at how you have acting," I replied.

"If I have acted crazy it's because I love you so damn much. Being here without you is hell. I can not even sleep at night," He whispered.

"I am sorry I hurt you. But you need to move on."

"Like you did when you thought Daryl was dead? I remember you tried to drown yourself in the bathtub. Who was there for you then?"

"I will always be grateful for everything you did, Philip You helped me through my darkest days."

"I don't want you gratitude. I want your love."

"I can't give that to you now. _I am choosing Daryl._ Still you can't keep those girls away from me. It's not fair to me or them. The girls need their mom around," I said avoiding eye contact. _Looking in his brown eyes always made me feel guilty._

"Then stay here. You know this is your home. And this whole situation has confusing for the girls. Natalie does understand it either. As far as she is knows I am her father. Please don't leave," He said grabbing my arm.

"You know I can't stay," I whisper.

"Andrea, you know it's not over. I know that you love me," He insists.

"It is over, and that is why I wanted to give you this," I reply putting my wedding rings in his hands._ I take one last look at the beautiful white gold diamond set. Did Philip understand this was hurting me too?_

"I want you to keep the ring. Because once you come to your senses I know you'll come back to me," He replies calmly placing them back in my hands.

"I am not coming back," I said putting the rings on his coffee table.

"Okay. We will play your game. You are** never **coming back. So I think I should let you that the girls are not going to be coming to their next visit," He said harshly.

"Why because of Daryl's threats? Who could blame him? You followed us the other night. I saw the red rose on the car," I yell.

"Andrea, I would never leave you roses. _You hate roses_. But this has nothing to do with Daryl. I plan on moving with the girls. We are going to look at a house in California," He brags.

"You can't move away with the girls," I reply.

"Well, see how things go in court**. **_**Lori has been on fire lately. **_Of course there is my offer to consider. Then we could avoid court altogether," He says walking behind me. _He places his hands on my shoulders. He wants to let me know that he there, and he isn't afraid to take what he wants. And he wants me._

"I've considered it. But Daryl does not think it's a good idea," I reply dryly.

"I don't blame him. I** wouldn't **let anyone else touch you either if you were still mine," He says his hand moving down lower on my body.

"And honestly I don't even believe you keep your part of the agreement," I challenge him.

"You don't think so? I'll show you how serious I really am," He replies getting the papers out of his desk. _He gets an ink pen out and signs them right in front of me. He then holds the papers up to my face so I can see he has signed them. He is behind be again and I can feel his body pressed against mine. As much I love Daryl, there is a part of me that desires Philip. I was in love with before everything happened._

"So now all you have to is stay with me for the weekend. Then I'll give you the papers, and if you still want Daryl I will leave you alone. I promise," His voice is soft.

_His hands are now touching my face, and I feel his lips move close to mine. His kisses me softly, and for a moment I kiss him back. His arms are wrapped around me and I feel reaching in up my shirt going for my bra. I slowly move away._

"We can't do this," I say looking his brown eyes.

"We can and we will. I know you want me as much as I want you," He whispers.

"I told you I love Daryl," I said moving farther away from him.

"I know you don't mean that. _You want me. _You can never get enough of me. And that's why you can not stay away," He says fervently.

"I can not keep doing this. I'll call you later to arrange the next visit with Natalie and Harley," I said grabbing my car keys and rush out the front door.

_When I get outside I rub my lips of with the sleeve of shirt. But no matter how hard I rub I can not get the taste of him from my lips. Why would he not let this go? I knew he was hurt, but when would enough be enough? _


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Andrea**

_Andrea's face was flush when she walked in the apartment. She had just gotten back from dropping of the girls at Philip's house. And knew Philip was trying to get to her again._

_That motherfucker did not know when to give up, I thought._

"Are you okay?" I asked Andrea as she walks in the door.

"It's more of the same. He won't quit," She says putting her arms around me.

"You are all right, sweetheart. I am here, and I going to take care of you. That psycho never going to hurt you again," I promised her.

"He's never physically hurt me. It's all mind games with him," She says pressing my lips close to mine. _I slowly kiss her back. I find myself getting lost in her kiss and the fruity smell of her shampoo. This is Andrea, the girl I have been in love with since I was fifteen. I had to protect her._

"Mind games are just as fucked up, Andrea. Philip is lucky I did not kick his ass the other day," I tell her when pulls away from my lips.

"I need to talk to you about that," Andrea said.

"What about it?"

"You can not act that way anymore. Not around Philip. I don't want to lose to the time we get Natalie and Harley," She says.

"I would not have to act that way if he was not such an asshole. Using the girls as a weapon to attempt to get you back into bed, and following us on our date. I swear I saw that fucker on his motorcycle. He was following us taking pictures of you. If that's not fucked I don't know what is," I said looking into her blue eyes.

"I believe you. But the only proof we have was the rose that was left behind. The police aren't going to take that seriously."

"I told you it's only a matter of time before this psycho fucks up. _I know he is not the clean cut lawyer he pretends to be_. He has all kinds of issues. He is control by emotions it won't be long until we can call him on his shit. Then we will have full custody of both girls. You just have to patient," I reassure her.

"I don't know if that day will come. I am seriously thinking about giving him what he wants," She replies sitting on the sofa.

"You mean spending the weekend with him? Letting him fuck you again? I don't think I can deal with that shit. You are mine," I said wrapping my arms around her as seat down with her on the sofa.

"I don't see another way. Neither one of want to lose time with the girls. And Philip is talking about moving away with them. Also he is threatening to sue for full custody if I don't go along with this plan. What else can we do?"

"It won't be enough. After the weekend is over Philip will want something else before he gives you the papers. That's how manipulators like him work. He'll make it sound reasonable when really all he is trying to destroy what we have," I said.

"If I go through with it would you hate me?"

"Fuck no. I know Philip is putting you a tough situation, and you don't see another way out. But I am telling you if you give into him one time that is all it is going to take to **control **you again," I warn her.

"I know you are right. It's unfair that Philip is being this way," Andrea says resting her head on my shoulder.

"Because he is psychopath. He is getting off on scheming ways to break us up, and stalking you. He probably keeps your panties to smell. His obsession with you is out of control, and I afraid he is going to actually hurt you. Still I won't stop you from spending the weekend with him if think that he'll actually go through with giving you the papers. You just have to promise me that after it is over you won't let it go any further."

"It wouldn't. I won't be controlled again," She promises.

"That's my strong girl. Let's not talk about this anymore tonight. How about we got see one of those dumbass romantic movies you love so much? We can go out to dinner before, and then afterwards we can come home have some drinks. We'll get shitface and make love," I smile at her.

"That's romantic, Daryl," She replies kissing me quickly on the lips.

"I try. You can jump in the shower and get all pretty for me."

"Okay. Find out what time the movie starts. I need at least thirty minutes to get dress," She replies taking off her shoes.

"You know that it will take you at least an hour. But I don't mind waiting on you," I reply.

_I knew Andrea would go all out dressing up for our date. With her hair curled, make up on, and one those cute dresses she just brought. I did not mind her dressing up. But to me she looked just as pretty in a tee shirt and jeans with no make up. This night out was what we needed. A chance to relax together. Hopefully, this time Philip would not be joining us. Because if he showed up this time I'd likely kick his ass for real. A night in jail would not stop be from protecting the woman I love. _


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Date night**

_I was looking at Daryl in his white button down tee-shirt, and best blue jeans on. This date night was actually what we needed. A night out in the city to enjoy each other, and not worry about everything that was going on around us. We needed to focus only on each other because that was what mattered. He was here by some miracle alive in my arms._

"You look beautiful," Daryl said as stared at me in the mint green dress I was wearing.

"Target find," I reply smiling. Money had been tight for us. Daryl had retired from the military, and I just started working again. Moving into this apartment took almost all of my first paycheck. So I was saving money where I could.

"Sweetheart, you look gorgeous in anything," He tells me taking my hand. We walk outside to my car, and I drive downtown.

"Are you in the mood for some really good barbecue?"

"Memphis barbecue is the best. I have miss home so much, and enjoying nights like tonight makes me realize what I almost lost," Daryl smiles at me with his green eyes.

_This city was our home, and now that Daryl was home everything was almost perfect._

"You won't lose me," I promise as I pulled into the parking lot. He takes my hand and we walk across Beale Street together. The moment feels surreal. The last time he was here with me Natalie was a baby. And we were taking her to the Hard Rock Café for the first time. A few months after that I got the news he was died, and now he here was alive.

"Alfred's sound good?" Daryl asked probably still wondering if it's still my favorite. We had so much to relearn about each other.

"You know I love their kick ass nachos," I smile.

_Daryl smiles back realizing some things will never change. I am still the same girl he fell in love with all those years ago. Our bond is something time can not change. He could have been gone twenty years and I still look at him the same way._

We get the restaurant and we are seat to a table close to where the band is playing. I sip on a glass of sweet tea while the band plays a cover of the song Melissa by The Allman Brothers.

"This song was playing on the radio when we had our first kiss," Daryl whispers in my ears.

"You're right," I smiled. _He takes a drink of his beer, and smiles at me. Oh, how I have missed that smile._

"I never forget anything about us," He says putting his hand on mine.

_When dinner is over I lead him back to the car. His hand is still in mine, and it feels so right. No one has ever made me feel the way Daryl does. Not Shane, Rick, or even Philip. Because I could never love anyone like I love Daryl. That passionate, longing, and honest type of love only comes around once. You don't get more than one of those time of loves, I think looking over at him again. I can never keep my eyes away from him._

"What movie theatre are we going to?"

"The drive in. I thought it be fun. Bring back old memories," I said smiling.

"Very fucking good memories," He whispers.

_We get the movie tickets and pull the car in to watch the movie. I try to focus on the romantic movie about vampires, but my attention is on Daryl. _

"Come closer, sweetheart," He says pressing his lips against mine. His hands are pushed against my body. I can feel his desire in every touch. I want him so bad, and I cannot wait until we get home. I want him that bad_. He is so fucking sexy._

"_Wanna do it in the back sit?" I whisper in his ear._

"A woman after my heart," Daryl said crawling over the seat. I join him as fast I can get back there. His dick is hard, and I can not get the belt off fast enough.

"Let me," Daryl says removing the belt. _I take off my underwear, and he has his off too. Carefully Daryl lifts up my sun dress and I slide myself into him. His hands are on my ass as I softly move up and down. I know the excitement of doing it in a public place is turning Daryl on, and it is not only until he comes. Even being middle age Daryl still makes everything exciting and overwhelming. I feel like a teenage in love when he is around, and that is feeling I would not get with anyone else._

"We should get dress, and leave this movie," Daryl suggests smiling with those pale green eyes.

"I agree completely," I said kissing his cheek. I slide on my underwear, and get back in the driver seat. Daryl joins me a few minutes afterwards still smiling and red face from our drive in hookup.

"That movie was fucking horrible, Andrea. You are the worst at picking movies. Next time you better let me pick," He smiles.

"I think there were parts of the movie you enjoyed," I tease him.

"I definitely enjoy the activities we shared during the movie. And I love to have another round when get home," Daryl replies.

"I am sure that can be arranged," I grin at him.

_We get back home and relax together on the sofa. He drinks a few beers, and I have a couple a glasses of wine. For the a moment we are the only two people in the world, and everything is right. There is no Philip in the way. It's just Daryl and me. More in love than ever. If only this moment could last forever. _


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Work **

_The weekend with Andrea was wonderful. I was so happy to have my wife back, and now I needed to get my daughter back too. This every other weekend was shit. And it was taking everything in me not to kick Philip's ass._

"Would you like some coffee?" Andrea asked before I headed off for work.

"No. Just this protein shake. My first day as professional trainer I want to be on track," I smile.

"I am so glad that I was able to help find you this job. I know you will be perfect for it," She beams.

"I think it is a good fit for me too. But I better get going. I can't be later on my first day," I replied giving Andrea a quick kiss. _I get on my motorcycle, and drive to the Trim Gym were I will be working._

"You must be Daryl. I am Kirsten. I'll show you around before your first training session starts," a loud blonde girl says when I arrive.

"Thank you, Kirsten," I murmur.

"No problem. Here is your work shirt," _She says handing me a black tee-shirt that says Trim Gym in white letters. I defiantly was going to like the casual dress of this job, I think to myself. _

_After Kirsten gets done with her nonstop talking I go to the restroom and put the work shirt on. I drink some more water, and start my warm up before my first training session shows up. Unfortunately my work day does not start out the way I had hoped. I see Philip walking over to me. What the hell is he doing here?_

"Hey Daryl," He gives me an evil smile.

"Look give me a break. I am at work and I cannot lose this job by causing a scene," I reply calmly.

"I know. I am here for my training session. I am your nine o'clock. Always early. Sorry about that," he smirks.

"It's fine. But wouldn't you rather have another trainer?"

"No, I asked for you. But if you want to give up whatever you charge for the hour go ahead," He says.

"You better be ready to work you ass off," I replied.

"Look at me, Daryl. You can tell I am at the gym all the fucking time," He says following me to the weight room.

"You could be bigger," I replied.

_After he warms up, I spot him while he bench presses. _

_Philip is showing off in his workout, and I know he here just to show me what a badass he is. That physically he could fight if it comes to that. Too bad for him I am a bad ass too. And was not afraid to fight as pussy ass like him._

"You should probably do some cardio now," I tell as he puts down the weights.

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you Andrea will come back to me," He smirks.

"Whatever," I said.

"She will. It's only a matter of time before she realizes her life is with me now," He said getting on the treadmill.

"You need to increase your incline," I ignore his comment about Andrea adjust his machine.

"You know I am the better man. Andrea deserve better than you. She is beautiful, smart, and out of your league. I know your background, and how a girl like Andrea ended up with someone like you is beyond me," He whispers. _This jackass knows exactly how to push my bottoms, I thought._

"You are not better for her. I have known Andrea since we were kids. I have always loved her. We have a connection that Andrea could not have with anyone else. The only reason you had a chance was because she thought I was dead," I replied quietly. _I was not going to lose my job over this asshole._

"That could be true, but maybe the only reason she married you was because Shane died. If he had lived who know what might have happened between them. I mean he was her boyfriend first, right? You were the second choice. I mean if Shane had decided he wanted her back then you would have been out of luck. You ever think about that?" He flashes a wicked smile at me. _And I can not help but wonder how much he knows about me? Did Andrea tell him everything? Everything about us?_

"I am not discussing Shane with you. He was our best friend, and he is dead. Show some fucking respect," I said.

"Tell Andrea I am thinking about her. Thanks for the workout. I'll pay up front. I'll see you next time?"

"Get another trainer next time," I said harshly.

_I was proud I was able to keep my cool in the situation, but this Philip was so close to getting his ass kicked. The only reason I was holding it in was for Natalie and Harley. I did not want to lose chances of getting more time with my daughter because I could not control my temper. Still this asshole had it coming._

**8. What the hell **

_Daryl called to tell me Phillip showed up at his workplace. Not only was he stalking me, but now Daryl too? When would this end? This had to end now I decided. I left work early to find him. We were going to have a little talk. I picked up my cell phone and dial his work number._

"Is Philip at the office?" I asked when Lori answered the office phone.

"No, Andrea he took off early. He is getting the girls ready for their vacation. I am sure you know he is taking them out-of-town for spring break," She is sweetly. I guess she recognizes my voice.

"I'll go to the house then," I replied.

"Be nice to Philip. He really is having a hard time with this breakup. I don't think I ever seen a man so heartbroken," Lori says before I hang up the phone. _If she only knew what I was dealing with then she understand, I thought._

_I drive quickly to Philip's house so I give him a piece of mind. I knock loudly on the door._

"Andrea, this is a nice surprise," He smiles answering the door.

"You should not be surprised at all. After your actions today, you had to know I say something," I yelled.

"I just was trying to give Daryl some business," He says calmly.

"You knew that you would be the last person he want to see on his first day at work. Daryl could have lost his job," I said.

"Andrea, do you know how sexy you are now?"

"Stop changing the subject," I said irritated.

"You should come inside and see the girls," He whispers.

_He was changing the subject again, and I wanted nothing more to see my daughters. But I needed to get my point across to this asshole. _

"Let's talk outside," I said still looking away from his brown eyes.

_How could I still feel guilty? He was clearly losing it more and more everyday. But somehow when I was around Philip I still felt like it was my fault. That if only stayed with he would be fine. But I could not give up my happiness for his. It would not be fair to stay with him feeling the way I do about Daryl._

"Okay, but the girls are inside. I know how much it would be mean to them if they could see you before we leave for New York," He whispers.

"You weren't even going to tell me that they were going?" I asked more aggravated.

"I did tell you. I left a voicemail Friday after you dropped off the kids. This was a last-minute planned trip," He says.

"Fair enough. I was out with Daryl that night and I have not check my messages. But I wanted to ask you what the hell you were thinking today?"

"We have already went through this. I found out Daryl had a job there, and I am a gym member. I thought I give him some business. You wanted us all to get along remember?"

"What you said to Daryl today about how you were better for me, and talking about Shane. I know you were trying to piss him off. Philip this behavior has to stop. You can't go talking about dead people who you have never met. Shane means the world to Daryl and bringing him up today was very uncalled for to say the least," I say angrily.

"I crossed a line with bring up Shane, but I only went there for one reason," He says moving closer to me.

"Why? You wanted to get Daryl fired his first day at work?"

"No, I wanted to get you here. And it worked," He replies in a rare moment of honesty. He is now staring deeply into my eyes. I find myself staring back into them longer then I expected. I see there is hurt behind his soft brown eyes. He already lost his first wife, and daughter Penny. Now I was breaking his heart too, but that does not excuse his behavior I reminded myself. His arms are wrapped around me again, and I know he is going to try to kiss me again. _I can not allow that to happen._

"Let go of me," I said struggling to get out of his arms. He is holding me so tight that I can not get free. And I am pushing him away, struggling to get out of his arms. I am fighting Philip with everything, but I can not break free. He isn't letting go.

"Andrea," He pleads with me.

"This has to stop. You can not keep kissing me when I get mad at you. You should not be kissing me period," I said as he finally lets me go.

"I know I am not supposed to kiss you, but I still love you Andrea. And I know you still care about me. Those feelings don't just go away," His voice sounds anguished.

"You're right. I am always going to care about you. I mean you took care Natalie when I was sick and you are Harley's father. Even though I can not give you the type of love you want doesn't mean I don't still love you and want good things for you. Can't that be enough? Can you not stop these childish games?"

_He stands there saying nothing for the moment. I stare again at his angel face. There are tears in his brown eyes, but he is returning my gaze, not blinking. Why did he have to such a pretty boy? Why was he so charming? And why did I allow him to keep controlling me? Philip was like a drug for me. No good could come from us being together now. Not when he was like this. And not when I know my heart belongs to Daryl._

"I am sorry. I should not have brought up Shane or harassed Daryl at work," Philip whispers. His voice sounds so soft and sweet. Slowly, he pulls me back into his arms, and kisses my neck. I let him hold me for while, and I gently touch his back.

"I am sorry I hurt you," I whisper into his ear. He says nothing but continues to hold me until I finally pull away.

"You can come in and see the girls before you leave," He offers. For a moment I see the man he used to be._ Not the stalker or control freak. But the loving and kind Philip._

"I will, but only for a minute," I reply.

"You know that you are welcome to come New York with us. The girls would love to have a week with their mom," He says walking too close to me.

"Even if I wanted to I can't. I am so busy since I started back to work. John has me working all the time, but I love it," I smile thinking about my job.

"You can always come work for me. I'll give you a lot of vacation time," He promised.

"That would be a conflict of interest. Besides I like working for the state. I feel like I am giving back. Really making a difference."

"You make more money working for me," He smirks.

"It's not about money to me, Philip."

"I know. That's the type of person you are. But I know you want to see the girls

alone. You know where their room is, and I'll be in the kitchen," He says calmly.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Did you think more about my offer?" Philip asks before he leaves.

"I have," I replied looking into his brown eyes.

"And?"

"I still don't like it. But I don't have answer for you yet," I whispered.

"Think about it some more," He said walking off. I walk down the hall into the girls' room, and see them sitting there watching TV.

"Momma," They both say at the same time, and wrapped their arms around me. _I kissed their cheeks, and I am so happy to be holding them in my arms again. I could stay here holding these two girls forever. I would do anything to have more time with them. Maybe even making a deal with the devil, I thought._

"I miss you two so much," I said looking at their little faces.

"Please stay momma," Harley pleads.

"_I can't stay long, but you will get visit me soon," I promise her. _


	8. Chapter 8

**9. Can't walk away **

"_I love you and want good things for you," Andrea had said outside. Now she was here in the house with the girls. This was my chance. She obviously still wanted me. I could make her stay, or maybe I couldn't. She had made it clear that she would honor her marriage to Daryl.__** No matter how much she really wanted to be with me. **__But still I could not let Andrea just walk away from me again. Not without satisfying my desires first._

I could hear Andrea's voice in the other room talking the girls. She was reading them a story, and I knew this was my chance. I saw her car keys, and cell phone laying on the kitchen table. I turned the phone and read the messages from Daryl.

**Daryl: I am going to my brother's house do you want to come?**

**Andrea: No I have to work late.**

**Daryl: I understand do you care if I stay all-night? I can come back home if you need me to. If you don't feel safe alone.**

**Daryl: I am there. Will be okay if I stay all night?**

_I picked up the phone and sent him a message back saying yes. Then I quickly deleted the message, and turned off the phone. This was going to be too easy, I thought. Andrea walked back in the living room with the girls both holding her hands. Between those two she would not be coming anywhere for a while._

"I should probably go," Andrea said looking at me, but not making eye contract.

"Momma, stay for dinner. Daddy can momma stay, please?" Harley begged with her brown eyes.

"That's up to your momma," I smile.

Andrea looks at me again, knowing I have put her in a difficult situation. How could she tell her daughters she did not to stay with them longer? She couldn't, and that was want I was counting on.

"Please," Natalie begged.

"I want to stay here with you, but momma has to go back to work," She replies softly.

"You still have to eat. I have already ordered us a pizza. Why don't you stay and I have a slice?"

"I guess I can do that, but then I have to get back to the office," She tells the girls.

I smile knowing I had Andrea exactly where I wanted her, and soon there would be nothing she could do about it.

There is knock on the door, and the pizza delivery guy is there. I opened the door, pay him, and take the pizza boxes to the kitchen table.

"Will you take the girls to wash their hands?" I asked her nicely.

"Yeah, sure," She says taking their hands.

_I then get everyone's drinks ready. I make Andrea's first and mix in three of the sleeping pills I used to give her when she lived here. Then I pour Natalie and Harley chocolate milk. And I grab myself a beer. I put paper plates on the table, and everything is ready._

_Andrea returns as soon I finished getting everything ready. She takes a long sip from her diet coke, and know it won't be long before she is out. I set the girls down at the table and Andrea sits down with us._

"I guess I was really thirsty," She blushes as she sits down.

"That's perfectly fine. I still buy diet cokes for you. Out of habit," I whisper.

"Can you stay and watch a movie with us after we eat? Daddy got us Frozen," Natalie brags.

Andrea takes a bite out of her cheese pizza, and looks at her daughter's face. She is trying to find a way that to say no, but she struggling.

"Please, momma. We never see you anymore," Harley begs.

"I'll watch a little of the movie with you," Andrea says smiling. Being here feels right, and she knows it. _She belongs with me and the girls. Daryl should have really died, I thought._

" You are going to love this movie. They are princesses who are sisters," Natalie smiles.

"Sounds like you have seen this before," Andrea smiles.

"Daddy took us to see it five times in theatre, and when we get back from New York we are going to have our own frozen party," Natalie tells her excited.

"And the princesses are coming to the party," Harley beams.

"You planned them a party like that?" Andrea questions me.

"What can I say? I love my girls, and I had a lot of help from Lori," I smiled.

"Lori should quit being lawyer, and be a party planner," Andrea smiles.

"That's true, but then I lose the best attorney at my firm," I replied.

"I know. Lori is perfect at everything," Andrea says looking at the ground.

_Everyone finishes eating, and the girls take Andrea to the living room while I put the leftover pizza in the fridge. The movie is only about an hour, but I know the drugs will kick in before then. Andrea sits on the sofa with Harley in her lap and Natalie on the other side. I join the sitting beside Natalie. Andrea looks at me as sit down, and I know I am to close for comfort. I don't move, and she does not ask._

_Half way through the movie it starts to happen. Andrea can barely keep her eyes open, and she removes her high heels. _

"I am feeling so tired all of sudden and light-headed," Andrea said softly. The girls move over, and Andrea unknowingly puts her head in my lap.

"Sleep sweet angel," I whisper into Andrea's ear and kiss her blonde hair. She sleeps through the rest of the movie, and I take the girls to their room after it ends. After they are all dressed for bed, and tucked in I rush to the living room where Andrea is still sleeping. I then carry her to my bedroom, and remove her clothes. I slowly place her in the bed under the sheets.

_**Tonight, I will have you and there is nothing Daryl can do about it, I think to myself. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**10. Brothers**

_The ride on my motorcycle helped me clear my head. This Philip guy was getting under my skin, and I was not sure how much more of his shit I could take before I lost control. Which was exactly what he wanted. Me too lose it so he could convince Andrea I was no good. And then I have no chance of getting my daughter back. This asshole would not stop until he took what was mine._

"Merle," I smiled seeing my brother again.

"Daryl, I still can't get over that you're alive," His smiles.

" Some days I can not get over it either. Andrea getting remarried, and having a kid with another man. It is a lot of shit to take in. I guess I expected things would stay the same while I was away," I said looking at the ground.

"But everything is fine now? I mean she wants you and not that pussy, right?"

"Yeah. The only problem is that fucker won't back off. Andrea keeps telling him that she wants nothing to do with this asshole, but he keeps coming back. He sends her flowers to work, harasses me, and anything else he can think of to make our life a living hell," I said as we walk into his house.

"You can not back down to this jackass. Let him know that Andrea is yours now, and that he messes with her it means hell to pay. Show him that you are not a pussy, and you can kick his ass. He'll get the picture and fuck off," Merle said grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"This guy has some fucking issues. I have made it clear that I am not afraid to fight, and I think he is just waiting on the time," I replied taking a beer for myself.

"Sometimes you have to kick some ass for the woman you love," He replies.

"I know I just promised Andrea I wouldn't. She thinks if I look violent it will hurt our chances in getting more time with the kids. I know she is right, but I want nothing more than to kick his ass into next week."

"Maybe I could do it for you," He offers.

"That's tempting brother, but I am going to have find a way to deal with this asshole myself. He is going to learn he cannot miss with Andrea. I can not take much more of this shit," I said smiling at my brother.

_It was good to have someone I could vent to about this fucking situation. I swear while I was gone Andrea found the craziest asshole she could and married him. Now we were left to deal with his stalker ways. And all I wanted to do was have sometime with my wife and daughter. After everything I had been through I deserved it, I thought. _


	10. Chapter 10

**11. Sleeping beauty**

_Andrea was here in my bed again, and that was were she belonged. I was not proud of the fact I had to drug her, but I could not stand it any longer. Besides even if she took the deal I made I wanted her more than once. My plan to piss off Daryl worked out even better than I could have imagined. I figured under the best circumstances I steal another kiss from Andrea, and make Daryl question their relationship. Andrea ending up in my bed while Daryl made an impromptu road trip was better than I could have even anticipated._

I take of my clothes and slide into bed with her. _She looks so beautiful, and I could not wait to get my hands on her again. _I slowly start kissing her neck up and down. I move lower down her body and lick her pussy until she becomes very wet. I feel my dick getting hard, and I know this has to be quicker than I want. At some point the drugs would wear off, and I want would I do if she woke up while I was still fucking her? I had not planned things out that far. I look over at the night stand where I keep my condoms. Should I put one on? **No, Andrea is on the pill anyways and hate those damn things.**

I slowly place my dick inside her, and I can not believe how fucking hard I am. Her body feels just as amazing as always, and I know now that she is in control of me. _I would do anything to have this girl. This must be true fucking love, I think to myself. Andrea had me. I do anything she wanted me to. Anything but let her go. I could not do that. Never._

I start to speed up, and thrusts myself deeper into her. I can feel myself getting closer. I don't hold back because I know she could wake up at any moment.

"_**I love you,sleeping beauty," **_I whisper into her ear as I push myself into her one last time. I look down and realize I have emptied my sperm inside of her.

Thoughts cross my mind about what would happen if Andrea got pregnant by me. _How could I explain that one?_ But I realize at the moment I had deal with the mess I made_. I could not get caught. __**This was a crime.**_I go to the bathroom and look for some baby wipes that I always keep on hands to clean the girls up in public. I find some, and slowly wipe her off. Then I dry her down with a towel, and rub some of the lotion she had left behind. Now there no evidence of my crime. I slowly put her underwear back on and slide back into her black silk dress. I softly run my fingers through her hair, and lay her back down on the sofa.

" I love you so much," I whisper looking down at her beautiful face.

"I need to get back to the office," Andrea says barely opening her blue eyes.

"Andrea, you got sick and fell asleep on the sofa. It's two in the morning. I think you should go back to sleep," I said touching her face with the back of my hand.

"You're right. You're always right, Daryl," Andrea says slowly kissing my lips, and then closes her eyes again_. The drugs had not worn off yet, and she is hallucinating. I cover her up with a blanket and leave her on the sofa. Although I want nothing more to have her sleep with me in bed. It would not be worth the risk. I go to my room, and turn on the TV. I felt completely relaxed as I lay there waiting reruns of Mad Men. I was more confident than ever I would be fucking Andrea again. Only next time she would be __**conscious.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**12. Wait for you **

_I wake up feeling like I have slept too long. I see Philip is standing besides me. I stayed all night. What the hell happened? What would Daryl think? Why was I so sleepy? What time was it?_

"Good morning," Philip smiles me handing me a cup of coffee.

"What happened?" I look down and see I am relieved to see I still have on my clothes from last night.

"You got sick last night, and kept complaining about feeling light-headed," He tells.

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock," He replies calmly.

"Shit, I have to be in court by ten," I said looking for my cell phone and keys.

"You have plenty of time. I have some of your clothes that you left, and you can shower here," Philip offers.

_The last thing I want to do is be naked around Philip, but I had no choice._

"I think I know what is wrong with me," I said talking to myself out loud.

"What?" He asked.

"I am sure you don't want to hear about this, but the last time I was light-headed I found out I was pregnant with Harley," I replied feeling guilty for saying anything.

"So you two are trying for a baby?" I looked into his brown eyes seeing hurt again.

"Sort of. I stopped taking my birth control when he got home," I said turning on my cell phone. I looked at my text messages from Daryl and apparently he drove to his brother's house to stay all night.

"I thought you were done having babies," Philip replies harshly.

"I did too, but Daryl changed my mind. He really wants to try for a boy. Anyways thank you again for letting me use your shower and glad we could be civil for the girls last night. That's all I want," I said walking to the bathroom.

"I can be more than civil with you anytime Andrea," Philip smiles.

I say nothing, but walk into one of his many bathrooms. I turn on the warm water, and wash my body off quickly. I towel dry my body. And then I put on one of the robes Philip has in the bathroom for his guest to use. There is a knock on the door, and I answer it.

"Here are your some of your old clothes that you left, make up, and a blow dryer," He says handing me a pile full of stuff.

"I surprised you did not toss some of this stuff," I replied taking it out of his hand.

"No. I have kept it for when you come home," He whispers.

"Thanks for bringing it to me," I said closing the door.

_I hurried up and got dress as quickly as possible. Being in a house alone with Philip was the last place I needed to be. Because anytime we had been alone in the past we always ended up in bed, and I could not go down that road anymore. Philip used sex as a weapon and our relationship was over. Just being here was enough to give Philip the wrong idea. I knew better, but I wanted to see the girls so bad. I take one last look in the mirror and rushed to the living room hoping to sneak out before Philip sees me._

_Unfortunately, he was waiting for me in the living room. _

"I got you a bagel with cream cheese," Philip says handing it to me in paper napkin.

"Thank you, but I don't feel much like eating," I replied.

"Andrea, it's just bagel. Eat it. I know you probably did not eat anything yesterday. That's mostly like why you blacked out," He said in a paternal tone.

_I think about it and I realize he was right. I was so busy working that I had not even stopped to eat. Maybe I was not pregnant after all._

"Thank you," I said biting into the bagel.

"I bet you feel better already. See how good I am for you. You need someone to take care of you," He whispers moving closer.

"I should be going Philip. We'll talk later about when I can get the girls again," I said moving away from him, but closer to the door.

"Before you go I wanted to tell you that having you home last night was amazing. I was able to sleep for the first time in months, and the girls could not stop smiling. Tell me you did not feel it too?"

"I can't deny that being around you brought back old feeling, and I know it's something that will always be there. Seeing the girls that happy was nice, too," I admitted.

"So when do you move back in?" Philip whispers.

"You know why I can't. I am moving forward with Daryl. But you know I hate to hurt you ," I said going for the door.

"It's okay Andrea," He says simply.

"So you are fine with the way things are?"

"No I am not ok with the way things are. I have made it obvious that I want my family back together. That is what I have fought for. Fighting for us and those two beautiful girls we have raised together. But after yesterday I know it is only a matter of time before you come home for good. Whatever connection you have with Daryl can not compare to what we already have. So I am going to wait for you, Andrea," he whispers sweetly.

He moves closer, and I can felt my heart pounding hard enough to leave my chest. His hands are on face, and softly kisses my cheek. The touch of his lips lingers on my skin even after he has moved his lips.

"I have to go Philip," I said walking out the door.

"I want you to stay, Andrea," His voice is full of desire.

"I can't. I have to get to court, and I have a ton of work to catch up," I reply.

"After work you can back here. And you go to New York with the us tonight_. You know that it would be like old times. _Please think about going with us. If you decide to come just call me. I'll buy you a plane ticket. But don't rush into having another baby with Daryl," he says hopeful.

"That's none of your concern ," I snapped_. What right did he have to tell when and who I should have a baby with? _I rushed outside with all my personal items thrown in my purse. I see Philip is following closely behind me. Just when I thought he was starting to act like a normal person again he flips back into the control freak.

"It is Andrea. Because if you are going to have more babies with anyone it should be me," he says grabbing my face. He presses his lips forcefully against mine still holding on to my face. He lets go of my face, and get in the car. I drive slowly out the driveway, and I see his brown eyes staring at me as I leave. Why did Philip have to make everything so hard? What had I gotten myself into?

**13. Pregnant**

_I was shocked to when Andrea told me she was trying to have another baby. What the hell was she thinking?_ Daryl did not even have a full-time job and she was not making that much herself. How was she going to support this kid? Should she not be trying to spend more time with the two she already had?

And how many times had she told me that she did not want to have anymore kids? More times than I could count. What she really meant was she did not want anymore kids by** me**. She did not want **my** baby. That pissed me off more than anything. I had treated her like a queen, and now I find out I was never good enough for her.

And I also I knew now that my actions last night could cost me everything. Since Andrea was not on the pill the chances I got her pregnant last had increased. What would I do then? I could not tell Andrea the truth. I end up in jail, lose the girls, and my reputation would be destroyed. Still, if I kept quiet Daryl could end up rasing my son or daughter. I would not allow that to happen either. I would have to get Andrea into bed willingly soon. That would be the only way I could ever claim that her child could be mine if she ended up pregnant.


	12. Chapter 12

**14. Trust **

_Going to court was the last thing I wanted to do. Philip had gotten to me, and part of me felt like I should go back. He was right I did have a family with him, and the girls. Being their last night had been nice, and it was like nothing had changed._

_But I could not help loving Daryl. Leaving Daryl would not be right either. My heart would break into a thousand pieces if I could never hold him again. If I had only trusted my heart. I would have not gone on date with Rick or Philip. I would have stayed home waiting for Daryl. _

_Of course then I would not have my sweet Harley Rose. That would be heart breaking too. And it was not like I could go back in time anyways. Finally court was over for the day, and I let John question the witness for me. I could barely think straight after dealing with Philip this morning. He always knew how to get to me. Walking outside I look at my phone Daryl has texted message me about five times, and knew I have to call him._

I walk out to my car, and there he is. Daryl is sitting on his motorcycle waiting for me.

"Andrea, you never texted or called me back. I was worried Philip might have hurt you," Daryl says looking concerned.

I want to tell Daryl the truth about where I was, and I want to say Philip would never hurt anyone. But somehow the words aren't coming out. I can not do nothing, but hold him in my arms. Why did everything have to make me feel so guilty? Why could I not just enjoy Daryl?

"I am sorry I made you worry," I said finally looking his green eyes.

"It's no problem. I overreacted. Not because I don't trust you," He says kissing my hair.

"I misplaced my phone, and was running late for work. That's all," I lied.

"I should have know as much. You can never keep up with that phone. I was feeling guilty anyways. I needed a break from this Philip shit. That's why I went my brother's house, and I never should have left you alone. Not with Philip acting the way he has been," Daryl says looking my eyes.

"Everyone needs a break," I breathe.

"I don't want anymore breaks from you. Even though it was only one night I missed you, sweetheart," He whispers.

"I missed you too. How about I take a long lunch break? I know this really great fried chicken place," I suggest.

"Or we could go back to the apartment and have peanut butter sandwiches. And have time for other activities," He says in a soft and seductive voice.

"Peanut butter sounds even better," I smile pulling his lips close to mine.

_With the touch of Daryl's lips I don't care about right or wrong anymore. Maybe going back to Philip was the right to do for the girls. It would be the easier that was for sure. But I did not want easy. I wanted Daryl. Nothing or no one could change that._


	13. Chapter 13

**15. Last Straw**

_Daryl and I rushed home. We could not get our clothes off fast enough. I could feel his lips kissing my neck and slowly slipping of my panties. I pull him down to floor and undo his belt. _

"Andrea, you have no clue what you do to me," Daryl whispers.

He is covering me now with his muscular body, and I can feel his erection.

My nipples are hard, and I am wet already down there. He looks at me with those green eyes and I start to melt. _Why does he have to be so sexy?_

He quickly slides his dick in me. I can feel him thrusting himself inside of me harder and harder. The bottom of the rug rubs against my ass, and I feel Daryl pulling my hair. I know I will have a carpet burn after we are done, but it will be worth it. He holds my legs in the air and he pulls himself harder into me.

Moaning, I dig my fingernails into his back. He starts to move faster, and breathes harder. I know he is getting close, and I cannot wait for him to fill me up.

"I am about to come," Daryl breathes.

"Give it to me ,baby," I said as I feel him coming inside me. He collapses on the floor, and we both laying there naked in the living room. I rest my head on his chest, and for a moment everything fades away. There is no Philip to think about, or demanding work schedule. It's only me and Daryl the rest of the world fades away. But then there is the knock on the door that brings up back to reality.

"I'll get it," Daryl says putting his blue jeans back on. There is a delivery man holding a huge bouquet of sunflowers. Daryl looks at me not amused. I return his glaze apologetically. For second I think it about the throw the flowers across the room, but instead he looks at the card.

"_Come to New York with me. Love, Philip," _Daryl reads out loud.

"You can not be mad at me. I did not ask him to send me flowers," I whisper as Daryl looks angry.

"I know you didn't, but by being nice to Philip makes him believe there is chance you will get back together," Daryl says throwing the flowers across the room now. I watch as the water, and glass hit the floor.

"Daryl, I am nice to him for the girl's sake. Someone has to smooth things over," I said softly.

"One of those girls is mine. People seem to forget that Natalie is my daughter. I was there when she was born. Not him! That's my blood, and not Philip's. And don't care what any judge says my fucking daughter belongs with me. It's not my fault you gave guardianship to some psycho while I was gone because you could not get your shit together," Daryl yells.

I know now that he is about to explode, and there is no stopping him. The flowers were the last straw. He is angry at me, Philip, and the whole world. I knew there would be no reasoning with him now, but I had to try.

"You're right. I was a fucking mess when you were gone, and I did not make the best decisions. I wish I would have never allowed Philip to adopt Natalie. But what done is done. We're going to do everything we can to get her back," I said touching his arms.

"What? Let you go to bed with him? Trips to New York? Allowing him to send you flowers? I can not deal with this shit anymore," Daryl says getting his car keys.

"Where are you going?" I said grabbing his arms.

"Out," He says simply.

"Let me go with you," I plead.

_The look on his face said it all. He was going to Philip's house, and I had to stop him. We so close to our court date, and if Daryl ended up spending the night in jail it would not look good on side. Something like this was what Philip wanted. _

"_I have to do this on my own," Daryl said walking out of the apartment._

_What would I do now? There was no way to stop Daryl, and if I went to Philip's house that would only make him angrier. Still, I could not allow Daryl to ruin everything we had worked so hard for. He had to pull it together. I grabbed my car keys, and drive over there. I prayed I could beat him there. _


	14. Chapter 14

**16. Fight**

_I had tried to stop myself, but this had been a long fucking time coming. I was exhausted from Philip's shit and mind games. He was not leaving Andrea alone, and keeping my daughter from me. I am at house ready to fight. I knock on the door, and he answers it._

"What do you want? This about Andrea," Philip says.

"You know exactly what this is about," I reply pushing him on the chest.

"No. I don't," Philip says pushing me back. _His touch and forceful letting me know he is not afraid to fight. Looking into his eyes I know he hiding something, but I can not figure out what? What has he done to Andrea now?_

"The fucking flowers you sent. Asking Andrea to go to New York with," I yell.

"Oh that," He says simply.

"What made you think Andrea would want to go away with you?"

"Because she was here last night," He smirked.

"You'll full of shit. Andrea had to work late last night," I pushed him again.

"That what she told while you were with your brother?"

"You fucking pussy. Shut your lying ass mouth," I said.

_He looks at me knowing he has successfully caused me to doubt Andrea. This fucking asshole was coming between me, and the girl I had always loved. I did not think that was possible. Feeling pissed I take my hand and punch him in the fucking face hard ._

"It's true. Ask Andrea where she was last night," Philip says recovering from punch.

"Fuck you. You are out of you alcoholic mind again," I reply punching him in the face again.

"Asshole, you think I am scared of you?" Philip replies punching me back this time in the nose. I see blood falling down on my face now. _I knew I should stop while I was ahead, but I couldn't. It was time for this fucker to pay. _

"You should be scared," I punching him in the stomach this time.

"Actually you should be. I have already taken your daughter away from you, and now it won't be long until I have Andrea back for good. What will you have left then? Would have been better if you had died. At least then you could still be known as hero," Philip laughs not phrased by the punch at all.

" Bitch shut the fuck up," I said punching him again causing him to fall this time on the concrete on his driveway. While he is laying on the ground I run inside the house.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting my daughter away from here. She is not safe with you, and I am not letting you take her out of town when she is supposed to be with us," I said walking around the house looking for her room.

"You can't do that. Court orders say Natalie only visits when I allow it. And not letting you take her. She is mine," He said harshly.

"Fuck you psycho. I don't give a shit about what the courts say. You've probably paid off all the judges or they were friends of yours. I know how it works for rich assholes like you," I said walking around the house looking for my daughter.

"You are going to leave Natalie alone," He says holding a gun up at me.

_He moves closer, and points at my head. I am backed up against the wall. He is going to kill me. I reach into pants pulling out my pocket knife. I hold it up and plan on stabbing him the face. But I see all the blood. It's not his face I got with knife, but his eye. He must have moved into the knife. _

_Shit, I just stab this asshole in the fucking eye. The blood keeps coming, and I leave him there bleeding. I find Natalie who is playing with her sister. I take into my arms, and I get out the house with her. She is my daughter, and Philip can kiss my ass. She needed to know the truth, and this was the only way she would find out._

**17. Close**

_Fucking asshole coming into my house uninvited. Now he take my daughter, and stabbed my eye. I had no choice to go the police. After getting rid of the gun of course. I was going to deny pulling that on Daryl until the day I died. It would only be his word against mine._

_And there she was walking over to me._

"Are you okay?" Andrea said seeing the blood falling from my eye.

"No, Daryl did this. And he took Natalie. I told you he is no good," I whisper.

"He just pulled a knife out on you?"

"Yes. Because I brought you those damn flowers," I said softly.

"That does not sound like Daryl," She said under her breathe.

"Going to war changes people," I reply pain in my voice.

Andrea pulls out her cell phone, and dials a number. Was she calling Daryl? What the hell was she doing? She gets on the floor with me after her quick conservation with someone.

"I called Lori. She is going to come get Harley, and I am taking you to the hospital," She says sweetly. I placed my hand in hers, and I feel like something good may come out of this after all. Lori arrives, and Andrea rushes me the hospital.

"I am glad you are here," I tell her at the ER.

"You saved my life once. I figured I owe at least this much. If I had only gotten there sooner," She says still holding my hand.

_After several x-rays the doctor comes in to tell us the news. Andrea is staying beside me the whole time. She holds my hand as he tells me my eyesight is gone on the right side. If I want I can have cosmetic surgery to replace my eye with a glass one._

"I am glad you are with me Andrea," I whisper as the doctor leave.

"I would not leave you helpless in the floor bleeding," She says. My eye is bandaged up, and laying in the hospital bed.

"I knew you cared," I smile.

"I am going to call Daryl, and have him bring Natalie back to the house. I am sure he has calmed down by now," She says.

"I already reported him to the police."

"For kidnapping?" Andrea face turns pale. She is worried about that asshole when he was the one who put me in this hospital bed. _I wish I could understand Andrea logic_. What would it take for her to wake up?

"Kidnapping, aggravated assault and battery, and whatever charges Lori thinks we should add to that when we go to court," I reply dryly.

"That's a felony," Andrea breathes.

"I lost one of eyes, and he took Natalie out in the middle of the night. You know how scared she must be? People have to pay for their actions. That's why we have laws," I whisper.

"You played a part in this too. Daryl would have never came over if you would have left him alone," She says defensively. _The look on her face said it all, and I knew I had her right where I wanted her. Daryl was going to have hell to pay for this, and I would enjoy my sweet revenge._

"I sent flowers, and he stabbed me in the eye. Doesn't seem like the punishment fit the crime," I whisper.

"Why did you send me those damn flowers?"

"Because I knew," I replied taking her hand.

"Knew what?"

"You wanted to go with us. Andrea, you would have not came in the house if you did not miss me, or let me hold you so long. And I sent you the flowers to remind that I love you too,"_ I reply putting my hands on her face. I pull her close to me, and kiss her lips softly. She kisses me back unable to fight me anymore. Finally, she was giving in. _

"I am so confused," Andrea whispers as she pulls away slowly.

"So you admit that you are feeling a little torn?"

"That is the understatement of the year," She replies looking at the floor.

"You can not go back to him after this. Daryl is dangerous, and I am afraid he'll hurt you. Look at what he is capable of," I reply taking her hand.

"He says the same thing about you," Andrea said.

"What?"

"You're dangerous," She says simply.

"Who do you think is right?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. After seeing you there laying on the floor," She mutters.

"Believe me. Stay with me. No one will love you like I do," I replied.

_There is a knock on the door, and enters a familiar face. It's Rick the cop -photographer. Stupid asshole, I thought._

"Hello, Mr. Blake," Rick says professionally. Although I notice him taking a long look at Andrea. What an fucking loser.

"I assume you're here about the police report I made," I answered.

"Yes. We have everyone looking for your daughter. But I am going to ask you a few questions. Alone," He says looking at Andrea.

"I'll go get some coffee," Andrea replies getting the hint.

We are alone, and I know Rick is ready to interrogate me to no end. He was not going to be able to break me. I could deal with his pussy ass.


	15. Chapter 15

**18. Daddy Daryl **

_I stood there looking at her. She was beautiful. She had my green eyes, my nose, and hair color. But she had her mother's smile, and this was my daughter. Andrea and mine. Not hers and Philip's. She looked at me with her greens eyes, and I thought I was going to cry. I took a to a restaurant close by. I just wanted a chance to talk to her._

"Why did you take me from daddy's house?" She asked confused.

"I wanted to spend some time with you, Natalie. I mean we have not really anytime alone since I got back," I said still looking at her.

"Why would we spend any time together. You're just mom's boyfriend," Natalie says.

"Your mom never talked about me?"

"Yeah. I have seen some pictures, and I have any idea who you are. It's hard to believe though," She says.

"So you know I am your real dad, right ?"

"You are my _biological father,_ and I was told you were dead," She says drinking her chocolate milkshake.

" How do you such big words? My death was a misunderstanding, sweetheart. I am back, and I don't want miss out on anymore of your life," I promise her.

"I guess having two dads might be kind of fun," She whispers.

_I wrap my arms around her, and pull her into hug. Having her in my arms was always an amazing feeling. Why had I been denied time with my daughter? Why had Philip made everything so hard for us? Because he was a fucking psychopath that's why. The courts were wrong, and knew the best thing I could do was take Natalie and run. That was the only way I could keep her protected. But there was Andrea to consider. She would never up and leave town. She wanted to follow the law, and do what was right. _

_But how was it right for Philip to keep taking what was mine? The consequences didn't fucking matter at this point. Letting this psycho stay in our life would get us all killed. He almost fucking killed me tonight. _

"I love you Natalie. Daddy is going to take care of you," I promised her.

"Is it all right if I call you Daddy Daryl?" She asked politely.

"That is all right with me," I smiled at her.


	16. Chapter 16

**19. Along time coming**

"_So let me get this straight? This Daryl came over and started a fight?" I asked looking Philip straight in his eye._

" That's right, Rick. He was jealous because Andrea was about to leave his ass," Philip said calmly.

"So this was an act of jealously? Did you have any weapons out during the fight?" I said him.

_I knew there was more to this story. This Philip was trouble, and it was time for him to get caught. Maybe I was out for revenge because he never allowed Andrea and I to have a chance. But mostly it was because I knew how much he had tortured my wife ,Maggie,in the past. If I could make him pay then it work be worth it. How many other people would he hurt if something was not done? I would not turn a blind eye because he had money._

"Nothing besides my own two hands. You can search my house. I don't have any weapons. I had thought about getting a gun because this guy has threaten me before, but I haven't yet," He said.

"We won't find anything because you already gotten rid of, right?" I question him.

"No, but if you are going to start asking incriminating questions I want my attorney present," He said simply.

"Fair enough. I will be searching your house" I said.

"You should be asking me about Natalie. Do I need to tell you how to do your job?" He said looking pissed.

"I honestly don't think she is any real danger. Daryl has a clean record, and he was in military. Isn't he her biological father?"

"Blood means nothing. I have been raising that little girl, and I have a court ruling she is too be with me. You should have people looking for her," He said.

"Look, Andrea has already provided pictures and places she thinks they might have gone. If you have anything to add feel free," I said.

"You should send someone to his brother's house. Merle Dixon is his name. Write that down so you don't forget," He says forcefully.

"Done, and you sure there is nothing to add. Because these are serious charges." I asked him more time.

"No," He says.

"We are going to find Mr. Dixon and Natalie. Once we do I'll be getting his side of the story too," I said leaving the room.

_I knew getting the truth from Philip would be impossible, but once I found Daryl I have the rest of the story. I did not know Daryl, but would not have him going to jail if he was only defending himself. I would do my best to help him._


	17. Chapter 17

**20. Self-defense **

"_It was self defense. He pulled a gun out me, and got out the knife to protect myself. I was afraid he was going to kill me," Daryl said when he was being questioned._

We had found Daryl, and his daughter at Merle's house. Exactly where Philip said they would be. I should not be surprised because Philip seem to have an insight to what people were going to do next. That was one of the reason he was able to deceive so many people, but I was not one of them. I knew Philip's game.

"I believe you, Daryl. Nevertheless we searched the house, and no gun was found," I replied.

"Rick, does that mean I am going to spend another night in jail?"

"Look, I know a great attorney who is willingly to help you out free of charge," I replied honestly.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she is one of Philip's victims. Daryl, I would like you to meet my wife Maggie. She has just graduated from law school," I said she entered the room.

" I am very grateful for your help, but Philip has the best lawyer in town," Daryl said.

"I know. And I have worked with Lori in the past. She is a killer lawyer. Still, I believe I can get you a lesser charge then what Philip is going for. Also I am going to make sure you make bail," Maggie promised.

"That's the best news I have heard in a while, but I also worried about my daughter. I am afraid I am going to lose what time I had with her," He said softly.

"Right, now Philip has ordered another temporary emergency custody order. But we are going to challenge it. I am going to help you get your daughter back," Maggie promised.

_Daryl said nothing, but I looking close you could see a tear running down his face. There was nothing he would not to do to protect that little girl._

**21. Leaving**

_I stood there in Philip's bathroom. I knew it was too soon, but after feeling light head the other day I took a pregnancy test. It was negative. I was not having Daryl's baby or it was too soon to know. I threw the test away. Maybe not being pregnant was a good thing. A sign that I should have let Daryl go and stayed with Philip. However, my heart did not believe that. And I had not forgotten how trapped I felt with Philip. I was not even allow to leave the house after nine o'clock at night or go on overnight visits. Not even with my sister. Could I return to a life-like that? Philip claimed he would change, but was it even possible? He seemed to have the need to control everything. But there he was helpless in bed now. Because my Daryl beat the shit out of him. Why could Daryl not stay home like I asked?_

"I have to go, but Lori is going to come check you ," I told Philip kissing the top of his head.

"Are you going back to him?"

"I am going to bail Daryl out of jail, and I have to talk to him at some point," I said.

"I think you should let his ass stay in jail. Look at what he did to me. What could really be left to say?" Philip questioned me.

"You did push him pretty far," I said trying to rationalize Daryl's actions.

"Nothing I did would justify Daryl stabbing that knife in my eye," Philip said softly.

"You are right, and I thought about walking away. Daryl has been in fights before, but I never thought he let it get this far," I whispered.

"Well Daryl did and you need to stay away from him."

"That might be true, but I am…" I said unable to finish my sentence.

"After all this you still love him? You still going to give up the girls, and me for him?" Philip said looking hurt.

"I need to talk to Daryl. And I hope you can understand," I said.

"Are you coming back?"

"I told you I would. I promised to help while you recover, and I will. I just need to sort things out before I make any big decisions," I said firmly.

"There are no more decisions to be made. You came home with me last night because that is where you belong. I am your home now, Andrea," Philip whispered in my ear.

_Why was I starting to believe him? How could Philip still have so much power over me? He was almost like a drug to me, and I need to find a way to quit him._

_I knew Philip was not innocent in the fight between him and Daryl. But once look at Philip it was clear who had won. Part of thought I should let both Daryl and Philip go. I couldn't through. My heart was torn, and Philip was not giving up. _

**22. Pissed**

_I wanted to hold Andrea and kiss her when we got home to the apartment. But as soon I she came close to me I could smell him on her. She had been with Philip, and I was pissed to say the least. Had she been fucking him the whole time I had been in jail? Was he that addicting to her? When would she have enough of his bullshit?_

"Thanks for bailing me out," I said softly as she moved closer.

"I missed you," She said looking at me with those big blue eyes.

"You missed me enough to have to go stay with Philip?" I asked harshly.

"I found him bleeding, and I could not just leave him there. Someone had to help him, and honestly Daryl I am disappointed you could mutilate Philip with no second thoughts," She said coldly.

_Now the truth was out Andrea blamed me. She had no idea Philip pulled the gun out on me first. And that if I had not fought him of I would be dead now. I am sure Philip had another story, and Andrea brought it no questions asked. Because she wanted Philip. Not me. She only stayed with me out of obligation, I thought sadly._

"It was a fight Andrea. I took some punches too. I was scared for my life. But I suppose that does not matter to you."

"This would have never happened if you would have left him alone," She said.

"Like you left him alone Andrea?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That night I was at my brother's house did you stay all night with Philip? And you better not fucking lie to me," I yelled.

"How did you know that?"

"That answers the question," I said simply.

"It's not what you think," Andrea said tears coming to her eyes. I looked her eyes covered in tears, and mascara ruining down her face. I wanted to take her in my angers and hold her. But I couldn't. She held me responsible as much as I blamed her.

"You stayed all night there. That's all I need to know. I think you should go back to him now," I said opening the door. _Andrea looked at me pain in those blue eyes, and knew if I said the word she would stay. I knew now though Andrea could not quit Philip. She was too far under his spell to ever wake up. And I had to __**let her go. **__It was what she wanted, I thought. _


	18. Chapter 18

**23. Hurt**

_Why did I have to keep saying goodbye to Daryl? I already lost seven years, and now he pushing me away. Yes, I had been torn between Daryl and Philip. Anyone would be. I was told Daryl was dead so I started a new life. Being with Philip was never easy, but in many ways it felt right. We had a family, but Daryl was the one I always wanted. My first love, my everything. But if he did not want me what could I do? I could not make someone love me. Tears were on my face, and I drove back to Philip's house. I promised to help take care of him, and I would. After that I would leave this place. I had to get away from Daryl and Philip. I had made a mess of everything, I thought. While trying not to hurt anyone I ended up hurting everyone._

"Andrea, are you ok?" Philip asked coming to the door. He had a black eye patch covering his injured eye.

"He doesn't want me," I said falling into his arms. Tears where falling from my eyes uncontrollably, and I could feel Philip's arms pulling me closer. I did not push him away this time. _There was no reason to anymore._

"Daryl is fucking crazy. I would never let you go. A woman like you is treasure, and you should be treated that way," Philip said putting his hands on my face. I feel him pressing his lips to mine, and for a moment I kiss him back. Then I pull away.

"It's too soon," I whispered into his ears.

"Stay the night again," Philip replies taking my hand, and leading me into the house. _I follow his lead wanting him to protect me this time. I had been thinking for months now Philip was crazy, and it was only a matter of time before he hurt someone. I guess I was wrong. Daryl was the one who ended up hurting Philip._

"_Okay," I said as he leads me into the bedroom. I take off my shoes and we get into the bed together. He covers my body with kisses, and runs his fingers through my hair. He wants me. Part of me wants him too. I feel his hands unzipping my blue jeans, and slides them off. He then reaches for the red cotton underwear I have on. Not exactly sexy, but it does not seem to affect his mood._

"I want to make love to you, Andrea," Philip whispers into my ear softly_. He is so pretty, charming, and sexy in his own way._ Part of wants to wrap my arms around him, and let him have his way with me. My feelings for him was part of the reason for the Daryl break up, and I had been pretending for three months there was nothing between us. Fighting back my desires for Philip was not easy. Daryl did not want me so why not give in? Because you still want Daryl, I thought.

"I am not ready for that," I said moving away from Philip slowly.

Philip forcefully pulls me back down closer to him, and starts kissing my neck. His thrusts his finger inside my pussy. _He isn't giving up so easy._

"Forget Daryl. I love you Andrea, and there is no point of waiting any longer. You know how good it feels we are together," He pleads with me.

"I need more time. Can you just hold me tonight?" I pleaded.

"Yes. I'll do anything for you Andrea," Philip replies. However the tone of his voice shows how dissatisfied he is. He wraps his arms around me, and I close my eyes. Falling asleep in his arms I feel safe and sound. Even though my world is falling apart.

**24. The Deal **

"I made pancakes," I told Philip bringing him breakfast in bed.

"You're the best," He smiles.

"I already feed the girls breakfast. Now they are watching TV in their room. They have been asking about the princess party, and told them it will have to be postponed. I figured you would not be up for a party," I said softly.

"We have to. I promised those girls," He replied simply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have been worried about you actually."

"Me? I am fine," I replied touching his face. _Why worry about me? Philip was the one who lost and eye. All because I did not get there in time. But still both Daryl and Philip knew better. Fighting over me like I was a prize to be won._

"I know you love Daryl, and you are worried about the charges I am breaking up against him," He said taking a sip of the orange juice. How did this man read my mind? Philip always seem to know what people were thinking.

"I am. Daryl would lose everything if he is convicted," I whispered.

"I know. His job, and military benefits. Everything," Philip said with evil grin. He was turning on the mind games again. He was never able to play nice for too long. How would he ever change his ways? He couldn't no better how many times he promised.

"Where are you getting at?"

"I might could be persuaded to drop the assault charges," He whispers.

"Why would you do that?"

"For you," Philips whispers his fingers in hair.

"What would I have to do to persuade you?"

"I think you know. You're a smart girl," Philip says moving his hand lower on my body.

_I told him I was not ready, but this was for Daryl. I knew he had been through enough, and going to court would make things harder for him. Even though weren't together I still wanted him to have a good life. I would always love Daryl, I though._

"Okay," I said looking over at Philip.

"Get on the bed," He commands me. I lay on the bed, and Philip rips my dress off.

"That's my favorite dress," I whisper.

"_I'll get you a new one," He replies. Philip quickly removes my underwear, and starts kissing my body all over. As much as I thought I wanted this it does not feel right. It was too soon. But I close my eyes, and hope that it would be over soon. Philip is either not bothered or does not notice my displeasure. He removes all off his clothes and forcefully fucks me from behind. _

**25. A perfect family**

_Philip dropped the assault charges against me. I wanted my chance to prove that Philip would have killed me that night if I had not pulled out the knife, but I was also relieved not to face being a felony. Days went by, and then weeks. All of Andrea's things were moved out of the apartment. There was nothing there to remind me of her, but still she was on my mind. Why did I ever let her go? I knew Philip was no good, and she belonged with me. Who cared if she sleep with Philip? I didn't. Not anymore._

Every day I came home to an empty apartment. No Natalie because that was still being worked out in court. And no Andrea because I pushed her away. Then I saw them out together. Andrea, Philip, Natalie, and Harley eating dinner together at a local pizza place. They looked so happy. A perfect family. That asshole stole my family, I thought. And I just let him. I pretty much gift wrapped Andrea for him. Looking through the glass seeing my daughter resting her hand on Philip's shoulder I knew I had to get them back. I would not give up. I prove to Andrea I was the better man for her.

**Author notes: Please let me know what you think! Also how do you think the story should end? Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**26. California **

_Philip was pressuring me to file for divorce from Daryl, but I was not ready to give up yet. Somehow it felt like something was missing from the story. In my heart I did not believe Daryl would stab Philip with no reason. But that was what happened right?_

"Earth to Andrea," Philip whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I said refocusing my attention on Philip. _He was so beautiful. That face, his smile, and his brown hair that had a bit of gray showing through. I could really love him if it wasn't for Daryl. Why did I have to be so torn? Both Daryl and Philip deserved better than only having half of my heart._

"Did you like the pictures of the new house?"

"Yeah. It's a nice house," I replied simply.

"You want to go look at?"

"Isn't it in California?"

"Yes, but you have the weekend off. I'll bring you back on Monday," Philip promised.

" I have to be back. Since we have started talking again I have missed too much work."

"You could quit. Marry me again," Philip whispered in my ears. I could never doubt his intentions. He made it very obvious he wanted us back together.

"I am still married to Daryl, even though we aren't speaking terms. And we just got an annulment from our marriage. So I am the last person who should be planning a wedding," I whispered.

"The annulment was a mistake. I want things to go back to the way they were before," Philip whispered.

"I have been trying," I said half heartily.

"You could try harder. Have Lori filed the divorce papers for you," He insisted.

"I will. I know I have to let go of Daryl. But he is all I have known my whole life. He is the boy who lived next door to me since we were kids," I said looking depressed.

_Philip said nothing, but took me into his arms. He always had a way to comfort me without words. Resting my head on his shoulder I felt it was not enough to erase the memories of Daryl. I could see him now kissing me for the first time. Why I had I ever let him go? Because he did not want me. He did not trust me enough to know I would not have had sex Philip while we were together._

"This weekend away will be good for you Andrea," Philip said kissing the top of my head.

"Maybe. I could use some sun," I whispered in his ear.

**27. Stalker**

"You got her name tattooed on your chest?"

"That sound crazy?"

"Well yeah, since you broke up with her," Rick replied.

"I had the tattoo artist put Andrea Dixon there," I said pointing to the location of the tatoo.

"But she just sent you divorce papers," Rick reminded me.

"I know. That was part of the reason I did it. Andrea and I splitting up is bullshit. You see Philip for who he really is."

"I do. Andrea is the one who is fooled. She has been for awhile," Rick replied.

" She's a dumb bitch when it comes to Philip. I can't get over the fact you two dated," I smiled at Rick.

_He was a good guy, and helped me with the legal trouble. Even though he had gone out with Andrea there was no tension between us. In fact we were becoming fast friends. If I had died Rick would be someone I could trust to take care of my daughter and Andrea._

"Briefly," Rick said.

"I have made up my mind to expose Philip for who he really is to Andrea."

"So you are going to tell her what happened to Maggie?"

"Yes, and about Philip pulling the gun on me. I am even going to tell her about Philip switching out her birth control pills."

"I hope she believes you. Because she won't be safe with that psycho."

"Me too," I said grabbing another beer from the fridge. It was nice having someone over at the apartment.

"But even if Andrea goes back with you it won't be over," Rick said.

"I know. We are going to have to get custody of those girls."

"Yes. But the relationship won't be over for Andrea either. Philip is obsessed with her. If she leaves him again Philip will only continue to stalk her. In these cases a lot of the victims end up dead or the stalker kills himself," Rick said concerned.

"I am not going to let that happen. Philip won't hurt _my_ Andrea," I said.

"I know that and I will do everything help you. Still a lot of women chose to stay in abusive relationships. You have to put Natalie first. Don't do anything stupid again"

"You are right, but I won't give up on Andrea."

"Getting her named tattooed on your chest kind of makes you look like the stalker," Rick teased.

"Shut the fuck up. Andrea will love my new ink," I said.

28. Pregnant

_I was setting in my OBGYN office getting my yearly check up, and getting my birth control. Wasn't that long ago I had been planning on having another baby with Daryl, but now that he left me the idea of having another child seem unappealing. No matter how much Philip would disagree on that one._

"I was thinking about getting the IUD,"I told the doctor when she walked back in.

"Andrea, we have the lab results back. Remember how you said there was a chance that you could be pregnant. You are," Dr. Layton told me simply. She was always a lady of few words.

"You can't tell me how far along I am today?"

"No, since you don't know when your last period is. But we will do an ultrasound when you come back," She reassured me.

"Well, thank you," I said walking quickly out the office. How could I let this happen?

_Whose baby was I carrying? Philip's or Daryl's? Logically I would assure it was Daryl's. We only been broken up a month and there was the time we made love before he ended it. Still I had been with Philip more than once. What was I to do now? I was about to leave town with Philip, but this baby could be Daryl's? Should I tell Daryl before I left? Do I just tell Philip? Or should I tell both of them? I wanted to do the right thing, but I was unsure of what that was._


	20. Chapter 20

**29. Greed **

_Andrea was unhappy, and I could feel it. She was thinking about Daryl still. With every touch and kiss she was wishing I was someone else. If I was the bigger man I would let Andrea go. But that was not who I am. I did not care about Andrea's or Daryl's feeling. She was mine. And I would take care of anyone who tried to take what was mine. If Daryl came back after Andrea he might not live to tell about it. I was looking through Andrea's phone. No texts from Daryl. Then I looked through her purses. She was hiding something. There was a bottle of prenatal vitamins. Andrea was having my baby, I thought putting everything back into place before she noticed._

"So you ready to get on the plane?" Andrea asked walking into the room.

"You feel like traveling?"

"Yeah, I am fine," She said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. What is with the twenty questions?" Andrea said harshly.

"Well, you came back from the doctor. I wanted to know if you got the IUD. I was hoping you had changed your mind," I whispered.

"No, I did not get one. I am pregnant," Andrea said feeling ashamed.

"Come here," I said holding my arms out for her. Andrea rested her head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her blonde hair.

"It might be Daryl's," She whispered in my ears.

_The last name I wanted to hear was Daryl. I already knew that the baby could be his, but I was hoping Andrea would keep it to herself. What Daryl did not know would not hurt him. After everything we had been through how could Andrea not be loyal to me? Daryl threw her out like trash, and I was there for her. Why did she still care about his sorry ass?_

"Baby, it's okay," I promised Andrea.

"You think I should tell Daryl before we go on our trip?"

"No. Wait until we get back. You will need some time to relax and think."

"You're right it can wait until Monday," Andrea agreed.

_I smiled taking her hand, and we get the girls ready to go. It would wait longer then Monday, I thought. I had no plans on returning here, and Andrea would be staying with me. I knew once I got there she could be convinced. And if she could not be convinced then I would use force._

**30. Gone**

_I went looking for Andrea at Philip's house. How could I let her be gone for six weeks? I had not called or texted. I was an asshole. I did not even answer her calls. No wondered she turned to Philip. Who could blame her? Once I talked to Andrea I knew everything would be okay. I got on my motorcycle and drove to his house. But they were gone._

_Feeling annoyed I went to Rick's house. I was greeted by Maggie._

"Rick is at the studio, but you can come in," Maggie said.

I recognized Kendra sitting at the table drinking coffee. How did these two know each other? They were both lawyers so I guessed they worked together.

"Thanks," I said walking in.

"It's good to see you," Kendra smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned her.

"Andrea has stopped calling me and I am worried. I think Philip has finally lost it," Kendra said taking another sip.

"I don't think the man ever had it," I said feeling pissed. _Why had Kendra ever sent Andrea out with this crazy person? I had heard about _

"You still talk to Lori right?" Maggie asked Kendra.

"Yeah. She said something about Philip moving to California. You know she was really bummed about it," Kendra said looking at Maggie.

"Clearly, she is still holding on to that crush," Maggie said.

"I know. Why that other guy even lives with her is beyond me. She should have made a play for Philip a long time ago," Kendra replied.

" Philip won't go there. He is afraid he can't control Lori, and besides you have to know why Philip is obsessed with Andrea," Maggie said.

"I for one would love to know," I said breaking up there girl talk.

"Philip's wife looked a lot like Andrea. They could have been sisters. Same blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, and about the same built. _He wants Andrea to replace her. And Natalie was is also replacing the daughter he lost. They are the same age," Maggie said._

"That's actually really creepy," I replied.

"It's how his mind works. I lied to Rick. Philip and I went out few times. Nothing serious. Just a physical relationship. Friends with benefits. I was there when he saw Andrea, and he kept talking about how she looked like his wife. How the little girl was Penny's age. He was stalking her before they even went on their first date," Maggie said looking at the floor.

"Shit, I encouraged her to go out with him. Now he's probably doing who knows what to her," Kendra said.

"He won't hurt her. Not when she is a relationship with, but if she leaves again. Who knows what he could be capable of. I think in his mind he actually believes his wife came back. I should have tried to talk to her along time ago," Maggie said feeling guilty.

"You think? He was already stalking her and you did not say shit?" I was pissed.

"Look, we can make this right. Lori has a big mouth, and she said the new house was in Bel Air. She loves to brag about Philip. I am sure I can get the address from her," Kendra said.

"Even so I don't have the money to buy a plane ticket," I said.

"I am going to buy you the ticket. It's the least I can do for Andrea," Kendra said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Maggie says she is in trouble. You will the only person who will convince her to leave. I'll drive you to the apartment now," Kendra said rushing to the car.

"Be careful. He is dangerous," Maggie warned.

_Normally, a free trip to California would be all right with me. But I wish Andrea would have stayed here. It was not safe with Philip. I had to find her._

_**31. Whiskey **_

"Philip, I really need to go home," I said.

"So you can talk to Daryl?"

"No, I said I would stay with you. Don't you trust me?"

"I did. But you broke my heart," He was drunk. I could smell the whiskey on him.

"You forgave me. This has nothing to do with Daryl. I have job back in Memphis. John is threatening to fire me if I am not back my Tuesday. You promised I would be home by Monday. Did you ever plan on leaving here?" I said feeling pissed.

_I wanted to love Philip. But he would not let me. I thought Philip could change, but it was clear his need for control would never stop_._ I could not accept that. Daryl or no Daryl I was about ready to give up on this relationship._

"Why should we leave? It's beautiful here."

"I have a live in Memphis, and not giving that up. I thought the plan was to move her eventually. After I found a job, and we found school for the girls," I said.

"You don't need a job. Your ass can take care of those kids," He yelled.

"Look, I have to go home. We can discuss this when you are not drunk. I will take the girls with me, and you can meet us there tomorrow. You need to cool down. I love you, but not when you are like this."

"You are not going anywhere Sarah," He screamed.

He was calling by his late wife's name I knew he was drunk now. I took his hand and started to lead him to the bed.

"I meant Andrea. You stay here with the girls, and everything will be fine,"He said sweetly.

"I can't. I have work. People are counting on me," I said.

"You are going to stay here. And if you do everything I tell maybe you will be able to leave the house this week instead of next year," He looked at with his one eye the other one still had the eye patch covering it. His face was determined, and for the first time I saw him look evil. In his hand was a belt. He was going to spank to me, and it would hurt.

"I told you I am not into that rough sex. You've hurt me before," I said moving away from him.

"I don't care what you are into. This is what I want," He said grabbing my arm. I pulled myself away, and he continued pulling me into the bed room. Finally I was able to break free and I started running outside. I had no where to go. And I could not leave the girls with him. I saw Philip following me. Would I ever get away? How did he think I would just quit my job? Did he care nothing about what I wanted?

Standing outside the gate was Daryl, and Lori.

"Is he okay?" Lori asked.

"You probably should talk to him," I said moving to Daryl.

"Be careful ,"Daryl warned Lori as he moved closer to me.

"What are you two doing here?"

"She is in love with Philip, for some dumb ass reason. I told her he was losing. She is going to bring him to rehab."

"That's not a bad idea. He has a real problem with alcohol," I said wrapping my arms around Daryl. What would have happened if they had not showed up.

"Lori thinks he can be helped, but I don't. He is pretty far gone. I am not here for him. I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I miss you. I don't want a divorce. Philip loves you because you remind of his dead wife. But I love you because your Andrea. And that's the type of love you deserve."

"How do I know you trust me? I did not sleep with Philip until after we broke up," I said hurt.

"I don't care," Daryl said taking off his shirt. On his chest he had my name tattooed on it. Andrea Dixon. Just like I had his name on my back.

"What does this mean?"

"I wanted to show you I am committed to us. I trust you, and you are my best friend. I want you to come home," Daryl said staring at me with those green eyes.

"Yes. The tattoo won me over," I smiled. He pulled me over into a kiss and I could feel his lips pressed against mine.

"You and me forever?"

"Yes. You should know I am pregnant. It could be yours or not," I said.

"What does your heart say?"

"It's your baby."

I placed my head on Daryl's shoulders, and rested there for a minute. Lori walked over looking content.

"Philip's agreed to go to treatment with me. I know you think he is a lost cause, but he has a good heart. Anyways, I think you should take the girls home for now. We'll deal with the legal issues later. Once Philip is stable we can work out some type of joint custody," Lori smiled.

I smiled the ideas of having my girls with me was wonderful. And I was glad Philip would finally get the help he needed.

"He is lucky to have you. How long have you been in love with him?" I asked Lori.

"For as long as I can remember ," She whispered.

"I hope Philip gets better, and realize how lucky he is to have you," I said giving her a hug. _I used to be so jealous of their friendship, but now I knew she was the better women for him._

"Be careful," Daryl warned.

"Maybe everyone will get a happy ending," I said looking over at Lori with Philip.

"I don't care about everyone. I am so glad I got here before he could hurt you," Daryl whispered.

"I am thrilled you still care," I said smiling.

"I never stopped caring," Daryl Promised.

_We went into the house and got the girls. Tonight we would stay in a hotel, and tomorrow we would head home. Starting our life without Philip in the way. Hopefully after getting the treatment he needed we could co-parent together._

_**The End**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day **_


End file.
